


TW - people say he's crazy

by surrenderdammit



Series: Teen Wolf FanArt [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Stand still and take it Stiles, Surprise hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick drawing of Derek and Stiles. Derek does his creeper routine and sneaks up from behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TW - people say he's crazy

"Hey!!! Are you sniffing m-- is this a hug?!"

"Shut up Stiles."


End file.
